You Found Me
by vballqueen1792
Summary: This is my sequel to I'll Always Find You. Joker comes back and takes his revenge. He zaps Kori and she can’t remember who she is or anything. Can Richard jog her memory or will Joker use this to his advantage? RichardXKori FINISHED!
1. Dates and Escapes

You Found Me

This is my sequel to I'll Always Find You. I'm dedicating it to Nightstar Grayson because she requested I wrote a sequel to my story. Anyways it's about how Joker comes back and takes his revenge. He zaps Kori and she can't remember who she is or anything. Can Richard jog her memory or will joker use this to his advantage?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 1:Dates and Escapes

'GOOD MORNING BEVERLY HILLS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? THIS MORNING WE'LL START THE DAY WITH THE JAD-EYED CRYSTALS!'

Kori rolled over in her bed and hit the alarm button as one of her famous songs came on the radio. She took a deep breath and thought about what had happened in the past weeks. The concert, seeing Robin again, the party, the battle, and meeting Richard at their house in Beverly Hills. Richard moved in with them and life couldn't have been better.

She got up out of bed and strolled over to her closet. She went through all here cloths for like 20 minutes until she found something she liked. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a purple jacket over it and she had on purple converse. She brushed her long red hair and left it down. She walked out into the living room to be greeted by hear friends.

'Morning Kori.'

'Morning guys.'

'Sleep well?'

'I guess.'

She walked over to the couched and sat next to her boyfriend Richard. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. The rest of the group snickered and looked away.

'So when are you two going to get hitched?'

Richard who was drinking some water at the time of the question spit the water out on Kori.

'Hey!'

'Sorry, what did you say Vic, I don't think I heard you correctly.'

'I said when are to two going to get hitched?'

Kori's cheeks turned red as a stop sign and Richard looked liked he was about to die of embarrassment.'

'Well…I…..was…and…..she…but….oh'

Everyone was laughing but Kori who was averting her gaze from Richard.

'Come on Vic leave them alone.'

'Thank you Gar.'

'We all know that he isn't manly enough to do it.'

The group started laughing even harder and Richard gave Gar the I-Would-Kill-If-I-Could stare. Kori tried to change the subject by commenting on the weather.

'So how's that weather outside?'

The group decided to play along.

'Oh the weather is lovely.'

Richard and Kori looked at each other and got up quickly to leave. The group looked at each other.

'Was it something we said.'

Everyone looked at Gar and shrugged.

OUTSIDE

'Glad we got out of there.'

'Me too.'

'So this weather is really lovely isn't it.'

Richard wasn't comprehending what she said, but instead was staring at her beauty. The fact was that Richard _did_ want to marry her, he had the ring and everything, but he didn't have the nerve to ask her.

Damn nerves. Come on be a man and ask her it's not that hard you just have to say Kori will you marry me? How hard can that be? For me…..very hard. Do it tonight when you take her out for dinner. That's a good idea, you're a big help. That's what I'm here for.

'Richard?'

'Hmm.'

'You were just staring off into space.'

'Oh, sorry. Kori would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?'

She smiled her wonderful smile.

'I would love to.'

'Great be ready at seven.'

LATER THAT NIGHT

Richard was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Kori. He was wearing dress pants and a long sleeve red t-shirt. He looked handsome. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard some giggles. He looked up to see Kori. She was dazzling. She had on a purple dress the stopped a little bit below her knees and it ruffled at the bottom. It was a v-neck and was sleeveless. She had on purple heels and her hair was in a tight bun with some of her bangs hanging in her face.

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

She took his arm and drove off to the restaurant. They arrived at _C'EST TOUT _(My mom gave me a name of a French restaurant.) They walked in and sat down. They were having a lovely time chatting and eating.

Do it now. What? Ask her, it's the perfect time so do it. Okay.

'Uh Kori.'

'Yes.'

He was starting to get down on one knee when he was interrupted by the waiter.

'Would you like your bill now?'

'Uh yes that would be fine.'

'Richard I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.'

He looked down and sighed.

'Okay.'

MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE

'FOOTBALL!'

'MAD T.V.!'

'FOOTBALL!'

'MAD T.V.!'

Vic and Gar were fighting over what they should watch…again. So they both got out remotes and had a channel changing fight. They were flipping through channels nonstop. Karen and Rachel came walking in and looked over to see the two fools fighting over the T.V. They marched over to the couch and both starting screaming in unison.

'YOU BOYS ARE SO IMUTURE, YOU CAN'T DECIDE ON ANYTHING! NOW HAND OVER THE REMOTES AND NOBOBDY GETS HURT!;

The boys shrank down under the girls wrath and reluctantly handed over the remotes.

'Thank you.'

They flipped the channel over to the news and sat down tot watch it.

'Breaking news. Criminal Joker has escaped from jail and is very dangerous. He has been spotted in Beverly Hills. If you see him please contact your local police. I repeat this man is VERY DANGEROUS!'

The four gasped and Vic ran to the phone to warn Richard.

AT THE RESTAURANT

Richard was waiting for Kori when his phone rang.

When there's trouble you know who to call. TEEN TITANS. People started to stare and Richard let out a nervous chuckle as he muttered to himself.

'I really got to change my ring tone.'

He answered his phone to a concerned Victor.

'Hey Vic, what's up?'

'Richard we've got a problem.'

Richard was a little worried after hearing how serious his voice was.

'Joker has escaped from jail and has been spotted here in Beverly Hills.'

His face slumped into a frown and lines of worry appeared on his face.

'Okay, we'll be home soon, thanks for telling me.'

'Hey man be safe.'

'Okay, bye.'

'Bye.'

Richard put his phone in his pocket and started to get up and find Kori when he heard a blood chilling scream.

'KORI!'

Oh cliffy! Sorry about that, well I hope you like it so far and please review. The next chapter should be coming soon.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Who Are You

You Found Me

Me: Hi everyone, Joker will be saying the disclaimer today, Yea!

Joker: I am?

Me: Yes you are.

Joker: I don't think so.

Me: If you don't I'll out these pictures of you in a pink dress playing with Barbie dolls on eBay.

Joker: You wouldn't.

Me: Oh I would, I have a computer and I'm not afraid to use it.

Joker: Fine. Vballqueen1792 doesn't own Teen Titans or me. Happy now?

Me: Yes, thank you. On with the story.

Chapter 2:Who Are You

RE-CAP

Richard put his phone in his pocket and got up to find Kori when he heard a blood chilling scream.

'KORI!'

Richard started to run to the girls bathroom. He burst through the door to find a huge hole in the wall. He walked in and jumped about three feet when he looked at the mirror. For on the mirror was a message written in blood. It read…..

IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN MEET ME AT THE OLD ABANDOND PARKING LOT BY MAIN STREET. I'LL BE WAITING.

JOKER

Richard read the message about ten times till it finally sank into him. He walked over to the nearest wall and punched it really hard. Warm blood was dripping from his knuckles. He pulled out his phone and call Victor.

Victor was waiting by the phone and picked it up immediately.

'Vic?'

'Yeah man I'm here.'

'He has her.'

'Who has who.'

'Joker.'

Victor's eyes widened in fear.

'Joker has who?'

He already knew the answer but had to hear it for himself to confirm the worst.'

'Kori.'

'Rich I'm so sorry.'

'I'm going after her.'

'What?'

'I said I'm going after her.'

'Richard no, not without backup.'

'Well you can come but I'm not waiting.'

'Richard wait!'

But it was to late , he had already hung up the phone.

'Damn it.'

Gar, Rachel, and Karen circled around Victor.

'What happened?'

Victor sighed and looked up at the group.

'Joker has Kori and Richard is going after them.'

'BY HIMSELF!'

'I tried to talk to him, but he's to stubborn to listen.'

Gar couldn't just stand there when two of his best friends were in danger.

'What are we going to do?'

Rachel knew the pain he was feeling because she felt it too.

'What can we do?'

IN THE ABANDOND PARKING LOT ON MAIN STREET

Kori awoke and rolled over on her stomach.

Ugh, what happened? Where am I?

She tried to get up, but found that she was to weak to move. She tried to balance on her hands and pushed up. When she put pressure on her left hand she yelped out in pain. She examined her hand and found a deep cut about an inch down. She tilted her head up and took in here surroundings. She stared at the person in front of her and realized who it was.

Joker!

FLASH BACK

Kori was washing her hands when there was a sudden explosion from the wall. It sent her flying into the door. The figure loomed over her and picked her up by her hair. He took out a long sharp knife and dug into her delicate little hand. He made the cut about an inch deep. She screamed one of her blood chilling screams. Joker worked quickly and wrote the message with her hand on the mirror. Then he picked her up and jumped out the window.

END OF FLASH BACK

'I see your up my dear. HAHAHAHAHA!'

'Why did you bring me hear?'

'You and your pesky friends ruined my plans a couple of weeks ago and I thought I would get my revenge.'

'You'll never get away with it.'

'Oh really now, and what are you going to do about it?'

Kori struggled to get up, but she was still too weak and her hand was on fire.

'That's what I thought.'

'JOKER!'

Kori and Joker turned to face Richard.

'Richard.' Kori let out his name in a faint whisper.

'Let her go.'

'Now do you think I would go through all that trouble to catch her to just let her go when you ask?'

'I'm not playing your little games, now let her go.'

'But I love playing games. HAHAHAHA!'

With that said Joker pressed a button and about a dozen robots surround Richard. Joker leaned over and whispered to Kori.

'This is going to be good. ATTACK!'

The robots launched for Richard ,but he was to quick and dove over them. Two of the robots crashed into each other. Richard took out his bow staff.(Hmm…wonder where he got that from?) He was dodging lasers and punches. He had beaten most of them and was fighting off three more. Joker was getting madder by every punch Richard threw.

'How can he be this good?'

Kori smirked and looked up at Joker.

'Surprised Joker?'

'Why you little.'

'Joker.'

'What?'

He turned around and was punched right in the face. Kori smiled and he ran over to her.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, just a little sore.'

Joker sat up and looked over at the pair.

'Not this time bird boy. HAHAHAHA!'

He took out a laser gun and aimed it right at Kori.

'Hope you don't _forget _this. HAHAHAHA!'

The red laser hit Kori right in the middle of her forehead. She screamed as the red laser took over her body. Richard turned to look at Joker. He started running towards him.

'Another day bird boy, another day.'

Before Richard could reach Joker he disappeared. He turned around and ran over to Kori. He picked her up and carried her home.

Everyone was gathered around her bed.

'Is she awake yet?'

'No I don't think so.'

Her eyes started to flutter.

'Hey she's waking up!'

'Kori?'

She opened her eyes fully and screamed as she looked around at the five mysterious faces in front of her.

'Kori it's me Richard.'

She was up against her bed post, holding it for dear life.

'Who…who are you?'

Oh, another cliffy, sorry! Thanks to all my loverly reviewers and please review! Just in case I don't get the next chapter out till after Christmas I just want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANAKA, AND KWANZA! So what ever you celebrate hope it's a good one.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. Remember

You Found Me

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans-YET, JK! I will never own the Teen Titans, but I can still write stories about them! YEA!

Chapter 3:Remember

Re-cap

'Kori it's me Richard.'

She was up against her bed post, holding it for dear life.

'Who…..who are you?'

Richard an Victor glanced at each other an turned back to Kori who's eyes were filled with fear.

'Kori it's me Richard remember?'

Her eyes darted from person to person. The faces looked trust worthy enough so she relaxed a little, but not enough to let her guard down.

'No I'm sorry I don't know anyone named Richard. I don't even know who I am.'

'Okay we'll start there. Your name is Kori, that's Rachel, Gar, Karen, Victor and I'm Richard.'

'Very nice to meet you, but how did I get here?'

Victor pulled Richard over to the side.

'We need to talk man.'

Richard nodded and they walked out of the room leaving the rest to tell Kori how she got there.

'Did anything happen to Kori, bump on the head or something?'

Richard thought for a moment and turned to look up at Victor.

'Well Joker said don't forget this and he shot a red laser and hit her in the forehead.'

'Hmm that could be it.'

'Can you help her?'

'Well we might just need to jog her memory that's all.'

Richard nodded and they walked back into the room. Kori was taking in all they were saying and when they finished she spoke.

'Well that sounds like a fascinating story, but that can't happen in reality, can it?'

They nodded.

'O-kay so you guys got any food?'

They gave her the gallon of ice cream and sat her down on the couch.

'Kori?'

'Hmm.'

'We're going to tell you all that we know about you so you can try to remember who you are.'

'Okay.'

The Titans started there story from when the time they meet to the time they split up. Then they told her about the past couple of weeks of reuniting and Slade and Joker. She would sometimes ask questions and other times she would just listen in silence while eating her cookie dough ice cream. Finally when the story was over they all held their breaths for her response.

'Wow, you guys are crazy.'

They all breathed and looked at each other. Then Richard perked up.

'Maybe I can take you out and show you things and take you back to the tower and stuff.

'Hmm that sounds fun.'

'Great let's go.'

Kori went up to her room and changed into a jean mini skirt and a purple short sleeve shirt with purple flip-flops.

'Okay I'm ready.'

Richard and Kori took the Crystals private jet plane all the way back to Jump City.

'Ready?'

'I guess.'

They walked around and Richard was deciding on where they should go first.

'Here the pizza place. We would go here all the time and eat because Best Boy and Cyborg couldn't decide on what to eat.' Richard chuckled and Kori smiled.

'And here is the video store where we would rent movies and watch them. Best Boy made us watch Wicked Scary and we were all scared to death.'

'That sounds…uh….lovely.'

They continued walking and Richard would point out things and tell Kori what they did there. They walked around until they reached the Tower.

'This is were we lived.'

'So your saying I'm an alien princess that joined your team called the Teen Titans with a green changeling, a sorceress, a half man half robot, and we lived in a giant T?'

'That's correct.'

'Man you are crazy.'

'Crazy enough to be telling the truth.' He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows.

'So are you going to show me around or what?'

'Let's go.'

He took her inside the Tower and showed her around.

'This is the living room, kitchen.'

They walked into the hall.

'…..Raven's room, BB's room, Cyborg's room, my room and your room.'

She paused at the door and read the name.

'Starfire, but I thought my name was Kori.' She looked at him confused.

'That was your superhero name.'

'Oh right superhero name.' She rolled her eyes and walked up to the roof.

'This is were we would watch sunsets together and just think.'

She stayed silent and stared over the ocean.

'What's wrong?'

'This story your telling me, it doesn't seem real and yet I'm standing on this giant T that I used to call home as you say.'

'Here let's go down to the beach.'

They walked on the sand together and strolled up the beach.

'So let me get this straight. I'm in love with you?'

Richard blushed.

'You say that like it's a bad thing.'

'It's not, I just must have been crazy too.'

She laughed and pushed him down on the sand and started running up the beach. Richard grinned and ran after her. He pulled her down and they wrestled in the sand. After a while they stopped and laid on the sand. They used an elbow to support their heads and were staring into each others eyes.

'You know you have really beautiful eyes.'

Richard blushed and took in the complement.

'Thanks you too. That was one of the things that I loved about you when we first met.'

They leaned into each other for a kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

'So maybe your not that crazy.'

His smile grew wider.

'But if you fall in love with me will you still love the _old _Kori?'

Richard pondered on the thought for a moment before answering.

'I love you no matter who you are.'

She smiled back. They decided to head back to the plane so they could go back to Beverly Hills.

Mean while Joker was watching the pair and he smiled to himself.

'Enjoy it now because you won't want to be together later.'

'Sir your guest is here.'

'Well show them in.'

The robot walked away and escorted someone into a seat opposite of Joker.

'You wanted to see me.'

'Yes, I have a plan to ruin Kori and Richards lives or as you may know they as Starfire and Robin.'

The person leaned into the light with a catlike grin on their face.

'I'm listening.'

GASP! Who could that be? Can you guess who it is? Well thanks to all my reviewers and please review. Hope everyone had a Happy Holiday. The next chapter should be coming soon.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	4. Hear Me

You Found Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 4:Hear Me

Richard's car pulled into the driveway of the Crystals mansion. The group surround the two lovers and bottled them with thousands of questions.

'Did it work?'

'Can she remember?'

'Did you see the tower?'

'Why are you smiling like that?'

'What happened?'

'What aren't you not telling us?'

The questions came down like a rainstorm. Richard looked over at Kori who was a little frightened by all the questions. So Richard took in a deep breath and yelled.

'QUIET!'

The group silenced and was waiting for Richard to speak again.

'Thank you. Well there's good news and bad news. Which do you want tot here first?'

The group all responded at once.

'Good news.'

'Okay, well Kori and I are in love with each other….again.'

The group all smiled and cheered, until Gar spoke up.

'So what's the bad news?'

'Well she still doesn't know how she is -yet.'

Victor shook his head and muttered to himself.

'She forgets who she is but he can still manage to get her to fall in love with him. How does he do it?'

'Well we're going out for lunch, see ya later.'

They all waved bye and walked back into the house. Richard took Kori to a causal restaurant and got a table by the window. They talked for a little till Kori had to go to the bathroom.

While unnoticed someone sat in the corner and watched Richard and Kori. When Kori got up to go to the bathroom, the stranger took _her_ chance. She walked over to the table where Richard was and sat across from him.

'OMG! ROBBIE-POO! Is that you?''

Richard shuddered as he heard a voice that he hoped not to hear ever again.

'Ki…Kitten?'

'Oh Robbie-Poo you do remember me!' She flung her arms around his neck for a hug.

'EWWWW, KITTEN GET OFF!' People started to stare and Kitten bashed her eyes and pouted her lip.

'Oh Robbie-Poo that's not very nice thing to do to your _girlfriend._' The word came out like a slither from a snake.

'First off I'm NOT your boyfriend and second I WITH KORI!'

'Tsk tsk Robbie-Poo does someone need a kiss?' She started leaning in for a kiss and Richard was backing into the wall. At the same time their lips met Kori was walking out of the bathroom back to the table. She paused when she saw Richard locking lips with some girl.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He lied to me and the rest of the group probably lied to me too. I feel so stupid. I have to get out of here.

Hot tears were rolling down Kori's cheeks and Richard caught sight of her before she ran out the door.

'Kori wait!' He pushed Kitten off of him and ran after Kori.

Kitten smiled to herself and picked up a walkie-talkie.

'The deed is done Joker you may now proceed with getting the girl.'

Joker spoke back into the walkie-talkie.

'Thank you Kitten.'

Hear me  
Hear me

Kori was running away. Away from her, him, _them. _

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Richard was trying his best to keep up with her but lost site of her when she ran into the crowed. He stopped to catch his breath and completely lost site of her. He punched the nearest wall and sank down with his head in his hands.

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

The noise and little room to breath was overwhelming Kori, but she didn't care she just had to get away. She kept running, pushing her way through the crowed trying to escape it.

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Some people would yell OMG is that Kori form the Jade-Eyed Crystals? She didn't stop for anyone. She just kept running with tears in her eyes.

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

She ran into the street to escape the crowed but was nearly hit by a car. She pulled herself back and ran across the street.

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

She was running so fast she tripped and scraped her knee. Warm blood poured out, but she ignored the blood and the pain and just kept running.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
_

She ran into the park and leaned against a tree for support. She then slid down the tree and cried into her arms.

_Hear me  
__Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Out from the shadows came a figure and approached the crying girl.

'My dear what's wrong?'

She looked up and let out a small gasp as she looked into his clown-like face.

'Don't worry my dear I won't hurt you like _he _did.'

'How do you know about him?'

'Everyone knows about the famous Richard. He takes girl and makes them fall in love with him. After a couple of days he gets bored and finds a new girl.'

'Why would anyone do such a horrible thing?'

'He's a monster, but unlike him I can help you.'

'What's your name?'

'Why my name is Joker.'

Kori smiled through her tears.

'That's a funny name.'

'Why yes it is, I can always make people laugh. I had a great business until Richard put me out of business. So my deary come with me and I can help you get back at Richard for all that he's done to you.'

Joker held out his hand to Kori. She hesitantly took his hand and helped her up.

'That's a good girl. Come along we have plans to make.' Kori followed Joker as he lead her away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Richard walked back to the mansion with his head held down.

Maybe she came back here and is crying her eyes out in her room. Jeez that makes me feel a whole lot better. Hey you never know Joker could sweet talk her and she could become evil and you have to fight her to the death. I really hope your wrong this time.

Richard walked in and the Titans surrounded him.

'Hey man where's Kori?'

'I…I don't know.' He braced himself for the reaction he knew would come.

'WHAT!'

'MAN HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER.'

'YEAH RICHARD.'

'WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME BOY BLUNDER?'

'RICHARD YO HAVE SOME SPLAINING TO DO!'

Everyone turned to look at Gar.

'What?'

'I didn't do anything. Kitten came up to **_me _**and Kitten kissed **_me_**, I tried to stop her but she just couldn't be stopped.'

'OH!'

'Well we better go find Kori.'

The group started for the door when an alarm went off in the house. They all ran into the living room(Oh yeah, the gang are still superheroes. Old habits die hard.) Victor scanned the are for the trouble.

'I'm picking up major electricity levels at this old amusement park.'

'Let's go.'

The group arrived and walked around.

'Okay guys keep your eyes open and look out for anything suspicious.'

All of the sudden a huge bolt of lighting hit one of the old fun houses lighting it up.

Gar gulped and pointed to the ride.

'Is that suspicious enough?' They ran to the ride and busted down the door.

'Bout time you guys got here.' The Titans looked up and everyone gasped and Richards eyes widened.

'Kori?'

'The one and only.' She was wearing the outfit that the Titans first met her in when she came to earth.

'But…but…..your working with….'

'Me.' Joker walked out of the shadows and stood next to Kori.

'Kori why?'

'Because you lied to me. Everything you told was a lie and the sad part was I believed you.'

'Kori I would never lie to you.'

'Oh yeah why wear you kissing that girl?'

'She was kissing me I swear!'

'Save it Richard I don't want to hear anymore of your lies.'

'Attack Kori, get your revenge.' Kori charged at the Titans full speed.

Damn it why do you have to be right all the time? I'm that little voice inside your head that tells you what's right and wrong, it came with the job. Right came with the job. Now what do I do? Hmm good question, your on your own with this one. Hey wait a minute your suppose to help me. No I tell you what's right and wrong so gotta go bye. WAIT! Just listen to your heart.

Yea another chapter down! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter. Can Richard jog Kori's memory before she kills them? Find out next chapter coming soon.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	5. A Kiss To Remember

You Found Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5:A Kiss To Remember

Listen to your heart? Okay.

Kori charged into the group of the Titans. She sent a couple of star bolts at them, but the Titans dodge them. She was battling Karen and Rachel. Rachel sent some boxes and Kori dodged them easily, she then sent a star bolt at her sending Rachel back and hitting a wall. She did the same to Karen.

Gar and Victor charged next. Gar turned into a rhino and charged at Kori while Victor took out his sonic cannon and was coming at her from the opposite direction. Kori timed it perfectly and flew up just before they hit her. Unfortunately Gar and Victor couldn't stop in time so they hit each other.

Richard was still having a battle with his mind that he didn't see a fist coming his way. He was sent flying into a wall. He looked up and saw Kori walk over to him.

"Come on Richard fight back." Kori smirked at him.

"Kori I could never hurt you."

"Come on Richard get up and fight me."

"I said no."

"Chicken."

"Like I said before I would never hurt you Starfire"

Kori paused as he used her old name.

"Robin?" Richard smiled.

"Yeah Star it's me."

"What….what happened…ahhhhhhhh" She cried out in pain as her whole body glowed red. Richard looked over to see Joker who had his finger on a button.

"I don't think so missy, you work for me." Kori was on her knees clutching her head. Richard looked back at Kori.

"Kori you have to fight this, try to fight Joker."

'Richard I'm so sorry." With that she lifted her fist and sent him through the door. He landed on the ground. The rain was pouring down and Richard couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry that your such a jerk." She sent him flying again. Blood trickled out from his nose.

"Kori stop." She sent another punch his way. Right in the gut. Richard coughed violently.

"Please Kori." She was walking towards him with hatred in her beautiful jade eyes.

Listen to your heart.

The thought went through Richards head and he did the thing he thought would bring Kori back. As she approached he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a kiss. Kori's eyes went wide, but then she accepted the kiss and kissed back.

"Richard, what happened?" Richard had done it, he had brought her back.

"Oh Kori." They embraced. Joker walked outside to see this.

"Not this time." Joker hit the button again. Kori was screaming in pain. Her whole body glowing red and her head throbbing.

"Kori fight, please fight it I can't lose you again."

Kori was having a battle with herself. Fighting to take control of her body. Richard could only watch her as she struggled. The pain was intense on her head like a nails on a chalk board, elephants trampling on her head, like great pressure that wouldn't go away.

"Get him Kori _he _lied and betrayed you." Joker was yelling at her.

Kori had tears streaming down her face, she was losing this battle with her self. She was about to give up when she heard what Richard had to say.

"No Kori _he _was the one that lied to you. _He _zapped you so you couldn't remember who you are, who your friends are and so that you couldn't remember me. I love you Kori no matter who you are."

That gave her the strength that she needed. She stood up her body in pain. She turned to look at Joker.

"You don't control me anymore. I know who I am and I won't forget that."

She charged up her star bolts and ran at Joker, hitting him every time. Joker sunk to the ground unconscious. Kori stood over him breathing hard. The red glow around her faded out, she was exhausted and fell to the ground. Richard caught her in time and held her in his arms.

"Richard I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kori it's not your fault." She smiled up at him and took a deep breath.

"I love you." Richard looked down at her.

"I love you too."

They both met up in a soft gentle kiss.

I'm so sorry! I know it took me forever to update, but I had a very busy weekend! It's short too so sorry about that! Anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. You Found Me

You Found Me

Me: Hello lovely readers once again, Kitten will be saying the disclaimer today!

Kitten: Like no.

Me: Like yes.

Kitten: You couldn't get me to say it if you paid me.

Me: Well if you say it I'll hook you up with Robin.

Robin: You will?

Me: Shhhhh

Kitten: Okay! Like Vballqueen1792 doesn't own Teen Titans or You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Now where's my Robbie-Poo?

Me: Right in here. Opens closet door

Kitten: Like in here?

Me: Yep! Pushes Kitten in and locks door

Kitten: Hey!!

Me: Laughs evilly

Robin: Nice one.

Me: Thanks.

Beast Boy: And why wasn't I included in this disclaimer?!

Me: BEST BOY!

BB: Runs while screaming.

Chapter 6: You Found Me

Screaming fans could be heard from backstage. The band was setting up for the concert they were about to perform. They were waiting patiently for Kori to get of the phone with her _boyfriend_.

"Richard I really have to go!"

"Kori wait I need to tell you something very important!"

"What? Richard I can't here you!"

"Can you here me now?"

"Richard your breaking up!" Richard knew he was losing the call so he screamed into the phone.

"KORI WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" But the line was already dead. Richard sighed and laid his head down on the steering wheel of his car. He then checked his watch and put the car in drive.

AT THE CONCERT

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTELMAN ARE YOU READY FOR SOME JADE-EYED CRYSTALS?!"

The crowed screamed with excitement.

"WELL I PRESENT VICTOR, GAR, RACHEL, AND YOUR LEAD SING KORI!!!!"

The screams went even louder, if that was possible. The band set up and Kori took over the mike.

"Thank you, thank you. So how are you guys doing tonight?"

The crowed screamed different answers and Kori laughed.

"Well this is a song I wrote and performed at an engagement party a couple of weeks ago, it's called You Found Me."

The crowed yet again went wild. Kori picked up her guitar and started the song.

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

Richard was speeding through the street desperately trying to make his way to the concert.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through

He turned into the parking lot and dashed out of his car, but the set belt around him flung him back into the car.

"Set belt right."

He unlatched his set belt and ran to the stadium.

All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

Richard could her Kori singing or some of it, the screaming fans were blocking it out. He paused when he was able to comprehend the words. It was the song that she sang at the party. Richard smiled to himself and made his way through the raging crowed.

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

Kori looked out into the crowed as they cheered for her, but she felt kind a sad because the one person she wanted to see the most wasn't there.

Or so she thought…..

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

Richard was shoved back out into the hallway.

"That's something I would not like to try again."

He then thought of an idea.

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me

The fans were going crazy and Kori was singing like nothing before.

When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

Kori was entering the chorus when she heard a voice call out to here.

"KORI!"

Kori stop singing and luckily Rachel started singing for her.

"Richard?"

The crowed carried Richard up to the stage.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

Richard walked up to Kori and went down on one knee. Kori knew exactly what was going on and tears came to her eyes.

"Kori from the first time I met you I fell in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Kori will you marry me?"

For once Kori didn't know what to say.

"Richard I…..I do!"

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me

The crowed cheered and the Titans had smiles plastered on their faces. They finally got hitched.

Kori and Richard kissed and the screams went even louder, again if that was possible.

You found me

YEA!!!!!! Done!!! Well I hope you liked the story so please review!!! I should be writing another story soon, so till then….

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
